Kate Hudson
Kate Garry Hudson, born April 19, 1979,Kate Hudson biography is a 34-year-old American actress. She starred in Almost Famous, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Raising Helen, The Skeleton Key, You, Me and Dupree, Fool's Gold, Bride Wars and guest starred as Cassandra July on Glee in 2012 and 2013. Personal life Hudson, born in Los Angeles, California, is the daughter of Goldie Hawn and Bill Hudson and the younger sister of Oliver Hudson. She and her brother were raised by her mother and her mother's long-time boyfriend, Kurt Russell. Kate was married to Chris Robinson from December 2000 to October 2007. Their son, Ryder, was born in Januray 2004. She began a relationship with Matthew Bellamy, Muse frontman, in 2010 and they became engaged in April 2011. Their son, Bingham, was born in July 2011.Kate Hudson Is Engaged to Matt Bellamy! April 2011.Kate Hudson makes her first appearance since giving birth to son Bingham Hawn July 2011. She is close friends with co-star Sarah Jessica Parker who plays Isabelle Wright on Glee. Hudson is also close friends with Lea, whom was rumored to be in feud with in 2012, and even let her, her family, and her friends stay at her house following Cory's death after the reporters where at Lea's house. She was quoted saying, "Honestly, she was inspiring. She’s a very strong, special, loving woman," about Lea in Lea's interview. Lea Michele interview. ELLE Magazine. December 2013 Issue. Career Hudson's breakthrough was as Penny Lane in Cameron Crowe's Almost Famous ''(2000), for which she received an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture. She had previously appeared in the lesser-known films ''Gossip, a teenage drama, and 200 Cigarettes, a New Year's-set comedy with a large cast of actors. In 2002, she starred in the remake of the historical romance The Four Feathers, a film which was not well received by critics or audiences. Her next film, the romantic comedy How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, was a box office success, grossing over $100 million after its February 2003 release. Hudson came to prominence in 2001 after winning a Golden Globe and receiving several nominations, including a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, for her role in Almost Famous. Filmography Trivia *Kate Hudson was named one of the '50 Most Beautiful People in the World' by People Magazine. (2000) *She turned down the part of Peter Parker's girlfriend Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man (2002) for the role of Ethne Eustace in The Four Feathers. (2002) *As a child, her brother Oliver used to torment her by nicknaming her "Hammerhead" (as in hammerhead shark). *Kate graduated from Crossroads, a Santa Monica performing arts school, in 1997. *She started production company Cosmic Entertainment in 2003 with Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell and her brother. *She was ranked #99 in Premiere's 2003 annual Power 100 List. It is her first appearance on the list and she was the youngest person on it that year at the age of 24. *She enjoys playing guitar, writing music, and arts and crafts. *She was ranked #38 on VH1's "100 Hottest Hotties." *In Season Three, Kurt mentions Kate Hudson saying, "Nobody's looking for a Kurt Hummel type to play opposite Kate Hudson in a Rom-Com" (I Am Unicorn). Gallery 32d88167cce328af2a67c463d033f9a1.jpg 220px-Kate_Hudson_2006_cropped.jpg akate-hudson-290222.jpg images45345345.jpg kate_hudson1_300_400.jpg kate-hudson.jpg Kate-Hudson_17.jpg kate-hudson-123.jpg KateHudson.jpg kate-hudson-2006-mtv-movie-awards-arrivals-0ZUtHT.jpg KATTTE2.jpg KATTTE.jpg kate 25.jpg kate 26.jpg kate 27.jpg Kateeeeeeeeeeeeeehudson.jpg KATEHUD.jpg KATHYHUD.jpg kate hudson close up.jpg kate_hudson_1.jpg kate_hudson_beauty_transformation_golden_globes_2002_184qsbs-184qsp0.jpg Kate+Hudson+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+Q+tGSJpFCSDD2l.jpg Kate+Hudson+seen+attending+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+S3lGWYuG8Wwl.jpg KateHudson_070450.jpg Kate-Hudson-actresses-776998_1592_1920.jpg kate-hudson-amfar-3rd-annual-inspiration-gala-02.jpg kate-hudson-carey-mulligan-tiffany-blue-book-gala-02.jpg kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-01-435x580.jpg kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-05-435x580.jpg Kate-Hudson-kate-hudson-84582_1600_1920.jpg MV5BMTA1NTk0MjMyOTFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDA4NzEzMTM@__V1__SX301_SY400_.jpg new-Kate-Hudson-photo.jpg rbk-cutest-summer-styles-kate-hudson-lgn.jpg Rbk-cutest-summer-styles-kate-hudson-lgn.jpg New-Kate-Hudson-photo.jpg MV5BMTA1NTk0MjMyOTFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDA4NzEzMTM@ V1 SX301 SY400 .jpg Kate-Hudson-kate-hudson-84582 1600 1920.jpg Kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-05-435x580.jpg Kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-01-435x580.jpg Kate-hudson-carey-mulligan-tiffany-blue-book-gala-02.jpg Kate-hudson-amfar-3rd-annual-inspiration-gala-02.jpg Kate-Hudson-actresses-776998 1592 1920.jpg KateHudson 070450.jpg Kate+Hudson+seen+attending+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+S3lGWYuG8Wwl.jpg Kate+Hudson+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+Q+tGSJpFCSDD2l.jpg Kate hudson beauty transformation golden globes 2002 184qsbs-184qsp0.jpg Kate hudson 1.jpg Kate hudson close up.jpg Kate (1).jpg Kate (2).jpg Kate (3).jpg Kate (4).jpg Kate_(5).jpg Kate and Fergie.jpg References Videos Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Stubs Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner